


3 AM

by tiedupziam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedupziam/pseuds/tiedupziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where a neighbors music is too loud and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

_"She's got a boyfriend anyway."_

Your neighbor, Michael Clifford, drives you up a wall.

Late at night, when normal people should be sleeping Michael is outside blasting music.  
This has been going on since he moved in about three weeks ago. The only time you've seen him outside was the day he moved in and your mom made you go outside and introduce yourself and to be "neighborly". Besides that, you haven't seen Michael leave his house.  
You're actually almost convinced he's a vampire.

_"We're dressed in black from head to toe."_

One day after school, you were outside your front door digging around your backpack for your house keys. But your search is stalled when you hear a screen door squeak open. Lifting your head up you see a head full of bleached white hair stepping out of the neighboring house. He's dressed in all black- black boots, skin tight black skinny jeans, and a black band t-shirt, of a band you've never heard of. His attire makes his pale skin even lighter, almost identical to the color of freshly fallen snow, and his hair nearly matching his ghostly skin.

Removing your gaze away from the pale teenager, you go back to searching for your keys so you can enter your home. Just as you catch a glimpse of your findings you hear a mumbled, "uh-mhm" come from behind you.

Snatching the keys from their hiding place and pivoting around from the noise that was just made behind you to see who or what it was.

With furrowed eyebrows, you see your ghostly pale neighbor standing behind you, hands stuffed in his pockets. This is also the first time you've noticed the three black ring tattoos around this arm, or that he has bracelets adorning his opposite wrist.

"Michael, right?" You ask, a little uneasy that this boys proximity is closer than you thought.

"Yeah," he smirks, "Mackenzie, isn't it?"

You nod your head to confirm your name to him.

"Anyway, a few of my mates and I are having a little gathering later tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to stop by." Michael shrugs, he doesn't really make eye contact with you either. Another of firsts, you realize that Michael has some type of accent. When speaking to him the first time you didn't really want to be talking to the peculiar boy so you kept it short and careful.

"Oh, um, I don't know," your eyebrows furrow further together, and adjust the strap on your shoulder, "what do you mean exactly by 'small gathering'?"

With a smirk on Michael's face, he says, "three of my mates, some good music, and a little bit of alcohol. Nothing too fancy."

The thought of being around alcohol sets you off but you don't want to come off too 'goody-two-shoes' so you made up a different form of an excuse.

Shaking your head no, you simply say, "I can't. Finales are next week and I need to study, I'm sorry, maybe next time?" You offer up a 'next time' with a full intent of there not actually being a next time. Activities like that are not what you picture to be as fun or a good use of your time.

The smirk on Michael's face disappears at your decline of offer, but doesn't give up too soon, "it's a Friday night, let loose a little."

"I'll think about it," is muttered from your lips as you turn around to open your front door. Except your mind is already made up, you're staying inside watching Netflix all night. "Goodbye Michael, I'll see you around." You say before slamming the door shut without any time for Michael to give some kind of argument or goodbye back.

_"And this is how it starts.."_

You were in the middle of watching Mean Girls when the music started to blare. You know it's coming from Michael's yard and you were not about to let him win. You know for a fact that he's slightly upset with your decline of booze and music in his backyard with his "mates". So, instead of allowing him to get on your nerves, you grab your headphones sitting on your desk next to your bed and plug them into your laptop so you can finish watching Mean Girls without any interruptions.

Unfortunately, that was not what happened. There were only twenty minutes left of the movie when you heard the music over your movie. Confused by how that's even possible and no one else in the neighborhood called the cops on them is beyond you.

To take matters into your own hands, but mostly for the sake of your neighborhood- you try to convince yourself this isn't just because you're annoyed- but for everyone else trying to enjoy a quiet night at home, as well.

Since going next door in pajamas and bunny slippers doesn't seem like a good idea, especially since you actually want to be taken seriously, you change into a pair of jeans and and short sleeve shirt and a pair of converse.

After, very quickly, combing through your hair, you exit out your front door and march over to Michael's front door and pound your fist into the wooden door. Of course, you weren't really expecting an answer, mainly because of how loud the music is, you grab the door knob and sure enough the door was unlocked.

"Hello?!" You yell to see if anyone is in the house, but there is no response after your short yell so you find your way through the house and end up at a glass door that's pulled wide open. From what you see, there are four boys- including Michael sitting around a fire pit with beer bottles in their hands and they were laughing and singing along to the song that was blaring through the speakers near them.

Rolling your eyes, you step out onto the concrete patio, arms folding and a scowl on your face. The eyes of the four boys are all on you, and you can feel the heat rising to your cheeks.

"Whoa, who's the hot chick?" A dark haired boy says bumping shoulders with Michael who just scoffs and stands up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were studying?" He says in almost a mocking way. Michael's eyes are glazed over and his cheeks are a bit pink, you can tell he's been drinking but only enough to have a slight buzz.

But with a roll of your eyes and keeping your guard up you shout over the music, "I was," you fib, "but your music is so loud I can't even hear myself think. So I came over here to have you turn it down."

That infamous smirk returns to Michael's pink puffy lips, and you become a little too mesmerized by them; you're just staring at his lips at this point.

There's a shock that goes through your body when you feel Michael's hands on your forearm, and his pink lips brush against your ear. "Well, since you're already over, why don't you just stay?" You could actually feel the smirk of his lips against your ear.

"N-no thanks," you stutter, backing away slightly, hating how he has that kind of effect on you.

"I'll turn the music down, promise, just stay for a little bit and if you're not having fun you can leave and go back to studying, because studying is just so much more fun."

"Fine," you challenge, "I will, but if I'm bored then you can't ever have your music blaring ever again." With a fold of your arms and a matching smirk, you and Michael have a stare down.

Michael nods in agreement, and then places a hand on the small of your back facing his friends again. You can feel the heat rising to your cheeks again, now realizing that the three other boys were watching your exchange. Or maybe it was because Michael was so close to you and that his hand was inches away from your butt- or both.

"Guys," Michael says breaking the awkward silence, "this is Mackenzie, she's my neighbor, and she came over to join us."

You wave awkwardly and look at the boys staring back at you, but then recognize Luke, he's one of the most popular boy in your school. And although he's in your grade, you feel like he has more authority over you. Everyone in school knows Luke, the girls go crazy over him, mainly because of his Australian accent, he's on the football team, and he's also dating the most popular girl in school (not-so-coincidently she's a cheerleader). You know all this about Luke yet he probably has no idea that you both go to the same school.

The black haired boy, who was introduced to you as Calum, lives in the next town over and became mutual friends with Luke because of their love of football. And the last to be introduced (with a giggle might you add) is Ashton. He graduated from your school last year, you recognized him the second you heard his name. He's best friends with Luke and they were undetectable all last year when they were in the same school.

After being introduced to everyone you grab a seat next to Michael, who hands you a beer (which you take with no intentions of actually drinking it) and turns the music down.

Although you thought you would get bored and be awkward interacting with people you've never spoke to before, your night is still enjoyable.

_"And I'm not trying to stop you, love.."_

At one point in the night you realized everyone had left, that is except you and Michael. You were both outside on his patio having a conversation. It wasn't until you looked away from Michael to see all of the now vacant chairs that once sat the three other boys.

"Oh, when did everyone leave?" You turn your attention back to Michael, who just shrugs his shoulders.

"No idea, honestly, I was spending too much time focused on you."

You blush at his words and look down at your hands, playing with them, all of a sudden embarrassed by what has been going on between the two of you.

"Oh! I love this song," you hear Michael say, a smile on his lips and he sings along to the song.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," you noted, more towards yourself but obviously Michael heard you. He looks down at you slightly, smile still on his face as the chorus picks up.

"Just you and I tonight... Why don't you figure my heart out," Michael sings to you, but you're more focused on his lips. The same puffy pink ones that had you memorized earlier, the same lips that are now centimeters away from your own. Slowly inching closer to your own.

Your eyes flutter, but close as you feel his lips come in contact of your own. You're shocked at first, and although you knew what was happening, the contact shocked, you have only really kissed one other boy before and that was about a year ago. But with a gain of confidence you mold your lips together and kiss Michael back. His lips taste of the alcohol he had earlier, it tastes sweet and made you more addicted to his lips.

The song in the background continues to play as yours and Michael's lips are in sync, and as be turns his head to deepen the kiss, he bites your bottom lip causing you to gasp, which he takes advantage of and slips his tongue into your mouth. His hands are cupping your cheeks and yours pulling at the end of his bleached hair. You stay like this for a while longer, just enjoying the feeling of Michael's lips on yours, and his tongue feeling every inch of your mouth.

_"Why don't you figure my heart out?"_

You and Michael end up breaking away from each other, not because you can't breathe or bored of kissing each other, because in reality that is what you would like to do forever. You love the feeling of his lips on yours. But the real reason is because a screamo song comes on next on shuffle. Which, by the way, is a big difference to the song you were just making out to.

"Shit," Michael curses under his breath.

Of course your cheeks turn a slight pink color after coming to a realization of what you and Michael were actually just doing.

You're not sure what to say now, surely he thinks it was a mistake, he was just caught up in the moment and didn't realize what he was doing.

But all suspicion leaves when he looks you in the eyes, the infamous smirk plastered on his now swollen lips, "I never knew you could be a great kisser," he says pecking your lips one last time.

 

"Oh um, thanks?" you fumble, still a little embarrassed, but not nearly as you were before moments ago. You look up at the sky, a half moon peaking through the clouds, and that's when you notice you've been out here longer than you thought.

Thinking out loud you ask, "what time is it?"

Michael grabs his phone out of his jean pocket and up at you, a chuckle escaping his beautiful pink lips to say, "3 am."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this but yeah, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
